Charizard
Charizard is Pokemon #006 and he's a fucking pimp. He's a Dragon, but he doesn't need no fucking Dragon typing. That's for pussies. Except when Charizard himself becomes a Dragon. Charizard also has the best tail in the game by far, much to the pleasure of a certain user. Gallery This is a gallery to show how much of a great friend and fucking pimp Charizard is. charizard1.jpg|He's got Fire Breath as a neutral special. Eat shit, Kirby. charizard2.jpg|Ya see, not even Captain Fucking Falcon got his own tagline. Shows how much of a pimp Charizard is. charizard3.jpg|Trainer? Charizard don't give a fuck, yo. charizard4.jpg|Charizard showing Bowser the good in life. Charizard5.jpg|Charizard knows when shit's up. Good guy Charizard. 006Charizard-Mega X.png|Charizard as a Dragon-type. Also his Final Smash in SSB4. HNI 0046.JPG|Charizard swinging his amazing tail, by far the best tail in smash. Popularity Charizard is, by far, the most popular Pokémon of all among people who don't care for Pikachu (read: adult male gamers). It wins every single Pokémon popularity poll on sites where they are the main demographic, which pisses off some fans sick of its popularity (similar to Link for GameFAQs' Character Battles) - especially people sick of "Genwunners" claiming that their glitchy, low-tech generation is the greatest thing ever. Because of this, it has a notable hatedom (especially on 4chan), though it isn't quite as large as Pikachu's. In fact, Charizard is hated enough on /vp/ for a bunch of its users to sabotage a Polygon popularity poll to make Farfetch'd the winner instead of the big orange lizard. Thanks to its popularity, Charizard got two Mega Evolutions in X/Y - one of which is the badass black dragon above (complete with Fire/Dragon typing stolen from that pussy Reshiram), the other one of which is only Fire/Flying but isn't too shabby either since it has the highest Sp. Atk of all Fire-types in the game (including that pussy Reshiram). Needless to say, this pissed off its hatedom even more. However, Charizard was significantly less popular with the Smash fanbase before SSB4's release, probably because it was only a clunky low-tier third-of-a-character. Post-release, fans still remain divided. Some say that it's still pretty bad, while others are loving it. Some are disappointed that it got in over Mewtwo or another Pokemon, and some are disappointed that it returned while Squirtle and Ivysaur (who were actually unique, unlike Pichu) didn't. Claiming that one of those two should have gotten in over Charizard (no one really does so anyway, though) can be a bit of a Berserk Button for Charizard fans, however. And then there are the Flare Blitz spammers, which are so significant that they warrant their own section. See below. Despite this, in keeping with its general popularity, Charizard is the most well-liked SSB4 Pokémon on the board pre-Mewtwo, slightly edging out Greninja and Pikachu. After Mewtwo's confirmation, it tends to place second behind the psychic mutant feline. Generally, Charizard is fairly popular with Smash fans, but not as much as Mewtwo (and sometimes Pikachu and Greninja), and not nearly as much as with Pokémon fans; Charizard mainers are almost guaranteed to have gotten into him through Pokémon itself rather than Smash. Lucina is similar in this respect, due to her massive popularity with Fire Emblem fans and somewhat more divisive nature in Smash. Rosalina is kind of the opposite of him, in that she's a major base-breaker with Mario fans and is more well-liked by the Smash fanbase. Charizard the Flare Blitz Scrub Spammer Charizard is generally considered one of the worse characters in the game (though not to Brawl Ganondorf levels), except in 4-player free-for-alls. This doesn't stop countless scrubs and casuals from using it online and spamming Flare Blitz, which gets really annoying for some people and is quite easy to stop for others. Despite this, Flare Blitz spamming is a viable strategy in said 4-player matches. Fans Write your name here if you love Pimpizard. *Patwhit01 *Svedeesh_Cheff: Charizard is his favorite character of all, and along with Mewtwo, is currently the character he talks about second-most next to Lady Palutena (due to lust) and formerly Femtwo (due to hatred). *TailLover: For obvious reasons. Category:Veterans Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Confirmed Veterans Category:God Among Men Category:Male Sluts Category:Fucking Pimp Category:Sluts Category:Badass Characters Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Annoying Little 6-Year Old Shits Who Won't Shut the Fuck Up and Keep Whining About How They Had Sex With Your Mother, Wow Kid, you're really fucking original. What's next, a "Your Mom" joke? Seriously, kid, just shut the fuck up. Really. Category:Generation I Category:Characters with Awful Fanbases Category:Ganondorf Syndrome Sufferers Category:Fire Types Category:Flying Types Category:Dragon Types Category:Ridley Category:Brawl Additions Category:Characters With Amazing Tails Category:Characters With Amazing Tongues Category:Husbandos Category:Nintendo All-Stars